


How They Meet

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priestly finally gets up the nerve to talk to Castiel, it doesn't go how he had expected, and that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Meet

“You don’t like me because of all the tattoo’s and piercings right? And the hair? I’m too weird for you, you probably think I’m a satanist right?” Priestly was mad, mad that this stupid little pretty boy with his bible wouldn’t give him the time of day for no reason. Figures that the bible thumper would judge a book by it’s cover.

“What?” Castiel tried to act shocked, he looked up from the book he was reading at his normal booth at the Beach City Grill. The cook was sitting across from him. He was never this close to Priestly, who was always on the other side of the counter, green eyes suddenly in high definition, he was lost in them. “Don’t be absurd… I don’t really like the red hair though, the green looked better with your eyes.” He hadn’t meant to let that slip, he had been trying so hard the past few weeks to ignore the guy sitting across from him. He starred too much and Castiel just wanted to read in peace at the shop while he ate and he couldn’t do it lately with someone drilling holes into the back of his head.

“What?” Priestly was the one honestly shocked now. He looked up through his lashes at his red spikes. A slow grin forming on his face, “So if I dyed it back to green would you go out with me?” His tone was joking but he was completely serious. He sat there, leg shaking fast ready for Castiel to immediately reject him. Ready for Cas to scoff him off as the loser he probably thought Priestly was.

“If that means you’ll stop staring eyes into the back of my head when I read here then God yes.” He pulled the pen tucked behind his ear and reached across the table to grab Priestly’s hand. “Here’s my number, I’m done classes at 5.” He stood up to leave turning around to hide the furious blush growing on his face.

Before he was at the door Priestly called out to him looking at the book in Cas’s hand. “Catcher In The Rye? Wouldn’t peg that as a book you’d read”

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover Priestly.” And Cas fucking winked at him before walking out the door. Maybe he wasn’t the goody two shoes Priestly thought him to be and it he just sat there a little dumb founded while Trucker called him back to work.


End file.
